


Sweet Dreams

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jack being Jack, Kinda AU, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rhys got the promotion, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys is overworked and probably going to spend the night at work, finishing his project so he can show it to the board tomorrow, mainly to Handsome Jack himself. At 2 in the morning he can't keep his head up, while something else stands up proudly. When disappearing into the bathroom to take care of it, he has no idea someone else might be still awake and working.*****Summary is HARD. Basically, Rhys gets caught moaning Jack's name and Jack takes whatever he wants. Rhys is mostly into it.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at smut, lol. I hope it's not as terrible as it seems to me. I'm just practising for something bigger, and hopefully better.

Rhys was… pathetic, honestly.

He hasn’t gotten laid in a whole _year_ (Rhys was surprised his automatically acquired Gregorian monk membership haven’t arrived yet). He got the promotion of his dreams, now being able to work on his own little projects in the Cybernetics department. But that lead to a lot of hard work being expected from him, and most importantly, _Handsome Jack_. He got to see _Him_. Hell, he got to _talk_ to him. While having presentations about his work (which were often full of stuttering and nervous tongue slips, but Jack had this effect on anybody) he often imagined that the look on the CEO's face is an interested look and not a bored one.

Besides restraining his fanboy urges Rhys had two main problems. Lack of sleep was the first of them. He often found himself falling asleep on his work desk only to wake up with a wince and burrowing himself even deeper in work. The second problem was that he didn’t get laid for a whole year. And he got to hear Handsome Jack’s voice often. You know where this is going. Fortunately, Rhys found a barely used bathroom not far from his work place, where he could... relieve himself when it got unbearable. He felt pathetic, but he convinced himself it improves work ethic to have a clear mind. (He went as far as searching articles on the ECHOnet that agreed with him.)

Right now Rhys actually had three problems. He woke up with a sticky note on his face and realised that his pants were tight in his crotch; result of the dream in which Handsome Jack was praising him on his tomorrow’s presentation – no, _today’s_ presentation, Rhys corrected himself after gazing at the office watch for way too long.

He wished he could just go home and finish it in the morning, but he needed to be ready at 7, in five hours, and there was no point in going home now. He cursed Rhys from the past for working on the side project instead of the main one. This could have been finished sooner.

He gazed at the computer screen. The diagnostics he run before he fell asleep was finished, the result data unpacked and waiting for him. Another test was waiting for his authorisation to begin, which he promptly allowed. But when he moved to straighten up, little Rhys in his pants reminded him of himself. Being so tired he wouldn’t be able to ignore that. And what did it matter anyway? He was alone in the whole department right now.

He fumbled with the lock on one of his drawers, letting his cybernetic eye and arm take care of the precise motoric, because the rest of his body was still pretty much asleep. Not that the advancements made it much easier. Finally, he opened the drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lube and pack of tissues. Yes, he has this in his work desk for emergencies. So what? A man has right to feel good sometimes.

He gave one last look to his monitor. 12% and slowly rising. He has plenty of time.

First thing he did in the bathroom (of course he wasn’t planning on jerking it in his office), he switched off all of the lights besides one. He turned on the water, the sound always making him more comfortable, less guilty. He closed his eyes and imagined he is in the shower so this would be even less weird.

Rhys undid his pants and shimmered them down along with his underwear unceremoniously. He squirted a generous amount of lube in his hand and made a mental note to buy more while letting it warm up. Eyes still closed, he imagined hot water streaming down his back, relaxing his muscles. Hot steam would fill his small bathroom. He imagined the door quietly opening and closing, another man joining him in there. He imagined big strong hands on his hips, hungry lips on his neck. Rhys moaned when he started stroking himself. This would be quick.

He let way to his imagination. The hand that caressed his body in his fantasy now had a tattoo very familiar to him. Low voice would murmur praise to his ear, his boss’s voice.

Rhys failed to stop the moan that escaped his lips. Fuck, he was so close already. Blood rushed in his ears, the sound mixing with the sink– shower water and the bathroom door opening. Cold air brushed Rhys’ naked body, it felt so amazing. Last thing the Jack in his fantasy did was to fuck into him. Few more strokes would be enough for Rhys to...

A slick finger forced its way to his ass hole, but not in the fantasy. As much as Rhys liked to imagine being forced, raped, the fantasy becoming reality was not okay right now. Panic brought him almost all the way back from his high at once.

Before he could open his eyes, scream, try to run, anything, as his body switched to fight or flight mode, another hand came to clasp at his mouth, pulling his head backwards until he was staring into the ceiling, the back of his head resting against someone’s shoulder. Rhys trashed wildly against the grasp and the other hand left his entrance to hold him by his waist. His naked butt was pressed taught against someone’s crotch. He could feel the other man’s erection under the jeans.

The arms holding him were like iron and Rhys stopped trying. Frankly, it didn’t occur to him that he could use his cybernetic arm to free himself, because he just wasn’t used to using its strength to fight.

“Good boy,” the man spoke right into his ear. The same way like in his fantasy. In the same voice.

Rhys stilled completely at the realisation. This couldn’t– can’t be happening.

Before he could decide which would be worse – his boss finding him jerking off, or someone else being it and sounding like his boss – the voice spoke up again. “You know, it’s pretty often that I get caught up in work and stay late. And at times like that I like to look at the employees who also stayed.” Insouciantly, his hand started roaming Rhys’ body, causing him to shiver at every touch.

“Sometimes I discover rats and moles, trying to cause harm to Hyperion. I enjoy showing them what a terrible mistake they made.” He pinched Rhys’ hip, smirking at the way the young man had jerked away, but didn’t start fighting anew. “Other times I discover hard working employees. I might pay them a visit…” A different, yet familiar kind of visit, came on Rhys’ mind, making his surprisingly still hard cock twitch. _Not now,_ he scolded himself. How could he be thinking of this right now?

“Multiple times I managed to convince an ass-licking peon to give up his extra hours bonus. They are really willing to sign anything when trying to impress me, pretending they do it for Hyperion and not for money.” A chuckle that was very out of place bubbled in Jack’s throat as he spoke, his fingers teasingly circling around the base of Rhys’ cock now.

“But it has never happened before, that I find the pretty young cupcake that caught my eye in the past weeks with his talent in cybernetics sleeping on his desk. I think I should pay him a visit. But before I arrive, he is gone. Pity, I think…” Jack’s hand disappears from Rhys’ abdomen, making him whimper involuntarily.

“But then I find him in the bathroom jerking off like no tomorrow and moaning my name. Moaning _please, fuck me, Jack_.” Jack’s voice is suddenly dark, making goose bumps appear all over the younger man’s body. His hand is suddenly not gone, nor teasing. He takes a firm hold of the younger man’s cock and gives him a firm stroke, hand staying there. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me during your presentations, pumpkin. This is your lucky day, because your dream will come true. What do you think about it?” He finally lets go of his mouth and unfortunately his cock too.

It’s a matter of instinct when Rhys all but yells: “Yes, please!”

Another dark chuckle comes from behind him. “Good boy. Now strip.”

Rhys obeys without hesitation, desperate to please and desperately hard. The voice of reason that would tell him that he is in danger and should probably fear for his life is gone, just like shame and pride. When he is naked, he dares to turn around.

Handsome Jack looks more than pleased with what he sees, a very visible bulge in his pants. He mostly keeps his opinion hidden but can’t hide the way his eyes roam Rhys’ body, especially the tattoos. “You are full of surprises, cupcake,” he says in a low voice.

Rhys gulps and his gaze falls back to the bulge. Jack notices. “Do you want my cock?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” Rhys answers, voice full of lust. He wonders where did his dignity go, if he ever had any.

“Hmm, so polite…” Jack sounds more than pleased. “I will give it to ya under one condition.” For a moment Rhys is afraid he will be tricked into signing off all of his bonuses or something worse, but what he hears is actually amazing in his opinion and he would do it any day. “You will show me what that pretty little mouth of your can do besides charming the whole board for funds.”

Without prompting Rhys falls to his knees and begins fumbling with Jack’s belt. One of Jack’s hands comes to tug at his hair and the other mindlessly traces a tattoo on his neck. A thought that the CEO is a dangerous man and might strangle him on a whim when they are finished crosses the younger man’s mind, but he pushes it away. _Blow job now, worry later._

Rhys all but gasps when he finally frees the huge cock of the confines of the black jeans. It’s huge. And beautiful, if you can say it about someone’s genitals. A bead of precum forms on its head and Rhys licks it, moaning shamelessly at the bitter taste.

“Hungry little boy,” Jack hums. He lets Rhys have his fun for a while. Rhys licks along the shaft, plants kisses at the head, sucks a little. When Jack decides there has been enough teasing, he tugs at Rhys’ hair rather violently and when the younger man gasps, he thrusts into his mouth.

Rhys doesn’t gag. He takes it like a champ when Jack tests his boundaries, discovering there are close to none. Drool falls on the pale tattooed chest as Jack sets up a fast rhythm. He grunts and curses, praising the man under him occasionally. “This is too good, Rhysie. You are a perfect little thing.”

How does he know his name, Rhys wonders? Does he remember it from his projects and presentations? Did he read it on his employee tag? Probably the latter. But Rhys can’t help his fantasy going wild, imagining the CEO watching him through cameras on multiple occasions, touching himself when he sees Rhys doing the same…

Rhys moans deeply around the cock that is now burrowed to the hilt in his throat. “Fuck!” Jack seems to like it, pulling the younger man even closer with the hand in his hair. He doesn’t let go for a long time, only when Rhys uses both of his hands to push at his thighs he releases him, pulling out completely.

Rhys coughs a few times, taking in lungfuls of air. Soon he is ready to go again, but Jack stops him by cupping his cheek. “I think you more than deserve it,” he says. “Turn around and bend.”

Rhys does so, bracing against the sink. He shivers, feeling Jack’s gaze upon him. Suddenly Jack laughs like he heard a great joke.

“Wow, you even got lube! How often do you do it at work?” He takes the bottle from the sink where Rhys left it.

Rhys’ cheeks grow hot at that. Jack sounds genuinely humoured, not angry, but that’s probably even worse.

The laughter suddenly dies off. “I asked you something, cupcake,” he reminds with a slap on Rhys’ ass.

“Ah– Not often, I swear!” Rhys blurts out quickly. “It’s just… When I can’t focus on work, it helps me relax, to… relieve myself. And almost nobody goes in this bathroom, the other one is closer and bigger.”

Jack doesn’t seem to even be listening to him, purely enjoying his humiliation. “Aww, those cheeks of yours are beautiful in pink!”

Confused, Rhys rises his gaze. There is a big mirror that covers the whole wall. Of curse he missed it. A mirror in a bathroom, what a surprise. Now Jack can see his face as he–

“_Oh_–!” Rhys didn’t notice Jack using the lube to slick his fingers. The older man didn’t hesitate to insert the whole digit into the cybernetic man, taking pleasure in the surprised moan.

“Jack!” Rhys moans when the man starts prepping him. “Fuck–!”

“Soon enough,” Jack laughs and shoves another finger in. He is efficient more than gentle and it hurts a bit, but none of the men seem to mind. Rhys is a moaning trembling mess, and Jack’s breath is fast, hitching here and there. He adds another finger too soon. When Rhys whimpers at the discomfort, Jack leans forward, his whole body pressing against the man under him. He whispers prises and compliments right to his ear, kissing and biting his shoulder here and there. Rhys probably wouldn’t mind being shot on spot, then. He relaxes so easily at the prises.

“You think you can handle me now?” Jack askes when he is able to fuck his three fingers in and out without resistance.

Rhys shivered and moaned. He tried to watch Jack in the mirror, but when he saw the older man take a small step back and lube up, giving his perfect big cock a few strokes, it became too much and Rhys was afraid he would come undone. He was pretty close already. He had to close his eyes and concentrate.

Jack wanted to tease the boy a little bit more, but when he saw him trembling before him, biting his lip, he couldn’t resist any longer and he pushed in. He moved as slowly as his patience allowed him, which means _fast_. He bottomed out in a few thrusts and groaned at the wet tightness.

Rhys was more than a mess. He was moaning the CEO’s name so loud he was afraid he would be heard on the other floors too. Hopefully, nobody was there so late.

When Jack started pulling back and thrusting back in, his knees almost gave in. His orgasm was nearing fast, too, but he didn’t dare to reach down and touch himself, needing both hands for support.

Jack was grunting and panting, too engulfed in the awesome feelings. It’s been quite some time since he’d taken a boy like this. And this Rhys was a completely different level anyway. Moaning so loud, calling his name like a prayer, flushed and…

“You aren’t gonna– _ah_– come before I tell you so, are we– _fuck!_– are we clear?” he warned in the most threatening voice he was able to produce in this state.

“B-but–“ Rhys tried to object, but one warning slap on his ass was enough to stop it. “Aa–alright!”

“Good boy,” Jack smirked. As if to punctuate it he changed the angle of his thrusts. He hit the younger man’s prostate on each thrust, and it made him _scream_ in pleasure. Rhys’ arm disappeared under him as he gripped the base of his cock firmly with two fingers so he wouldn’t come.

“F-fuck! Jack– sir, please!” he almost sobbed between screams.

“Na-na-nah, you need to work for it,” Jack teased. He wished he could last longer, torturing the boy as long as possible, but he was close too. He set up a violent rhythm, fingers digging in bony hips that surely would bruise tomorrow.

Rhys was seeing white stars by the time Jack came deep inside him with a bestial growl. Tears were streaming down his face. He has never been so hard and so desperate.

Rhys whined. Trying to use his big advantage – puppy eyes – he looked up, but what he saw... Jack’s face was full of bliss and lust and his eye were studying his reflection hungrily. Rhys had to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood so he wouldn’t disobey the torturous order.

Jack took his sweet time, waiting until he was completely soft, to pull out. He slapped Rhys’ ass few more times and dressed himself. All the time the younger man was whimpering pleadingly, but he dared not to beg.

“Now, do you want to come?” he asked, suddenly so calm and professional.

“Yes, please...” Rhys cried, such a contrast to the big man.

“Learned your lesson? Will you jerk off at work?”

“Never, sir!” Rhys promised. He would agree on anything. Better this than giving up his paycheck.

“Good boy.”

Rhys jumped when Jack’s hand replaced his on his cock, stroking evenly and slowly. The touch was enough to make him come and it was an agony of pleasure. He was coming so hard and so long he had probably blacked out because the next thing he knew he was laying on a couch not far from the bathroom, partially dressed. If his ass and cock weren’t aching, he would think it was all just a dream.

Another proof it was very real was sticky note on his forehead. In a neat handwriting it said: “If you ever need to “relieve yourself” at work again, come see me.”


End file.
